Bruno J. Global
is a character that appears in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie. He is a Brigadier General for the U.N. Spacy and of Italian descent. He famously captained the SDF-1 Macross, the symbol of the United Nations Military during Space War I.Macross Chronicle 15/04/2013 Page 9. Personality & Character Global is an old warrior at heart, less to do with the stigma and indignation of a professional soldier, but as someone who looks at the broader perspective of Earth and the SDF-1 Macross' trajectory in history. When things seemed dire for the crew of the Macross, he worked hard to establish a relationship with Vrlitwhai Kridanik and his forces, going against the main battle theory of military command. Following the end of Space War I, Global would promote reconstruction and space emigration policies as the defacto new leader of the devastated Earth. He is considered rather old-fashioned, and does not enjoy being the center of attention for its sake. He loves smoking pipes he received from his wife, which helps him think, however, he is often called out by bridge operator Shammy Milliome as smoking is prohibited on the bridge. While he is an excellent soldier and strategist, he is also an adept civic leader, as he cares for the civilians living aboard the Macross. He is not so bold as to go against his superiors at the United Nations Government, as seen when he was denied allowing civilians to leave the ship and later flying the Macross over a populated urban area. Ultimately, his determination, conviction, and leadership led him to achieve great things during the war despite the odds, and even attain peace with the enemy commander Vrlitwhai. History Before The War Prior to the the founding of the Unification Wars], Bruno J. Global was part of the Italian Navy. When the United Nations Government had been formed, he was transferred to the Far East Navy and became a subordinate to Misa Hayase's father, Takashi Hayase, who was the Brigadier General at the time. In the novel Misa Hayase: White Reminiscences, Takashi Hayase and his wife's only daughter, Misa was dating Riber Fruhling as early as the age of 12.In the novel "Misa Hayase: White Reminiscences", "Twelve-year-old" is described in Section 39, and in Section 58 as, "You are 13-year-old". Global and his wife, Miho Global, who were without children, lovingly cared for Misa as if they were their real daughter. Global had remained single until his 40s, but in March 2003, he married with a young Japanese named Miho, thanks to the help of Hayase and his wife's matchmaker.White Reminiscences" Item 58 Unification Wars When war broke out, Global became the captain of the U.N. Navy offensive submarine Marco Polo (he was ranked Colonel). At one point, He, along with Brigadier General Takashi Hayase, masqueraded as Anti-U.N. Forces and commandeered supplies from the army. Later, he became the captain spaceship Oberth-class Destroyer Goddard.Macross Chronicle 25/03/2014 Page 8 In A.D. 2005, Global ordred the space destroyer Goddard to engage and destroy her hijacked sister ship Tsiolkovsky which was coming back from Mars Base. It was the first ever recorded use of reaction weaponry during a ship-vs-ship space combat during the Unification Wars. Bruno J. Global rose through the ranks of the United Nations Military thanks to his exploits until he was assigned as Brigadier General and Captain of the flagship of the infant Spacy, the SDF-1 Macross fortress. However, he still deeply regrets that he could not save those innocents who were part of the return fleet. Space War I In the morning of February 7, 2009,Macross TV Series Liner Notes AnimEigo the launch date of the SDF-1 Macross, Captain Global was discussing with the Space Defense Council that should the Macross encounter an alien species, under no circumstances would Earth initiate any hostilities. He later journeyed to the Macross in a limousine with a Politician. In the limousine he appeared to be displeased, the Politician told him to wave because the citizens of Macross City, South Ataria Island were flocking to the streets to see him because he's captain of the Macross. Due to the meeting, he arrived at the Macross later than his crew which left them wondering where he was. He then stood on the stage where the Politician was making a speech. He was informed by an officer about a message from the ARMD-01 Space Carrier. The message stated that they detected gravitational and spectroscopic anomalies originating from a high lunar orbit. Captain Global recalled that the same thing happened ten years ago, when the Macross first appeared. Captain Global ordered Claudia to set a course for South Ataria to make it look like they are landing and then initiate a spatial transfer, Claudia objected since it hadn't been tested up until that point, but the order is still given the go ahead. In the chaos, Global is said to have lost his wife during the enemy's ground assault. During the skirmishes of Space War I, Global came up with various strategies (with a little help from First Lieutenant Misa Hayase) to evade the Zentradi, rather than attacking them head-on. The most tragic event under his command came with the collapse of the Macross ill-fated omnidirectional barrier, wiping out a large city in the Ontario region. The event caused a wider rift between him and the U.N., leading to the temporary exile of the Macross from Earth. Eventually, when Milia Fallyna of the Lap Lamiz fleet defected to the Macross and wished to marry Maximilian Jenius, Global gave them permission, and by doing so made the major step toward peace with the Zentradi. Aftermath After Space War I, he took an administrative position in the reformed United Nations Government and faced the difficult tasl of reconstruction and the coexistence with the Zentradi. He helped design the Humanity Seeding Project, a space colonization scheme followed by the U.N. for the following years to ensure the survival of mankind and its culture in case of further appearances of Zentradi and [Supervision Army fleets. He became an admiral as well as commander of the U.N. Spacy after the battle against Golg Boddole Zer. He become U.N. Representative in 2014, and retired from the U.N. Spacy as a full Admiral. One of his last acts was appointing Misa Hayase as captain of the large colonization flagship, the SDF-2 Megaroad-01. Later, in Macross Plus, a space port was named after him, called the "Bruno J. Global Space Port". A SDFN-4 Global was also named after him in Macross Frontier. Gallery BrunoJGlobalTVScreenshot.jpg|The brave Captain Global standing on the bridge. Bruno J. Global-1 SDFM-1.png|Persuaded by the politician, Global waves to the citizens of Macross city. Bruno J. Global-2 Technical Official-1 SDFM-1.png|During a politician's speech, he receives an urgent message. Bruno J. Global-3 Technical Official-2 Politician-3 SDFM-1.png|Global urgently heading for the bridge, leaving the politician confused. BrunoJGlobal-2_SDF-3.png|Captain Global orders a space fold despite Misa Hayase informing him that it's an untested alien system. Notes & Trivia *Global's exploits as captain of the submarine, the "Marco Polo" is detailed in the gaiden side story found in "Super Space Fortress Macross Perfect Memory" in 1983. It was also highlighted during a conversation with Misa Hayase in 15th episode, "Chinatown". *As of now, it is yet to be revealed what his middle initial "J" stands for. *In the English dub of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?, he is voiced by Simon Broad, who also voices Lynn Kaifun and Hayao Kakizaki in the movie. Outside of Macross, he is known for his roles in the original Godzilla movies. He also voices Blaster, Hound, Blurr and Sixshot in the Omni Productions dub of Transformers: The Headmasters. *He greatly resembles Nemo from Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water References External links Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Characters Category:Captains Category:Admirals Category:Humans Category:UN Spacy Category:SDF Macross